


Road To Recovery

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Healing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Gabriel had been broken and was still struggling with keeping himself on his feet; some days were easier than the others, but with time, it was getting easier. It took one broken person to know the other. Sam knew how it was.Sam gets hurt on a hunt. Gabriel heals him.





	Road To Recovery

Sam pressed his lips together  when he felt Gabriel sitting in his lap, shivering with fear and Sam only wrapped his arms around the Archangel and gently rubbed his back. Sam had gotten quite injured on the last hunt, but to him it was nothing out of the ordinary; he got hurt and then healed, only to do the process all over. It also wasn’t the first time that Gabriel saw Sam get hurt, but it was the first time after… after he was saved from being Asmodeus’ captive and Sam could see that Gabriel wasn’t quite the same ever since. He still had the same sparkly personality for sure, but when it came to serious things… it took a much greater toll on him. Plus, in the months Sammy was helping Gabriel to get back on his feet, the two of them gotten closer and thus it hurt that more to see Sam return back to the Bunker all beaten up. 

 

Gabriel just held Sam tighter in his arms, to the point of crushing him. Gabriel had already healed his boyfriend up for the most parts,, so that he was as good as new, but that wasn’t the point. Seeing Sam in that condition made Gabriel… worried, so much to the point that he didn’t want to let go of the Moose and just stay like that forever, protecting him from the harms of the world.

 

“Gabe, while I understand your concern,” said Sam as he struggled to breathe from the crushing hug. “I… can’t really breathe. You’ll crush me,” said and Gabriel’s eyes widened. No wonder, really. He was an angel, Sam was a human; at times like that, when Gabriel stopped thinking with his head, he didn’t really pay attention to the strength he was using. As an angel, he could easily outpower a human and he quickly pulled back, afraid that he caused Sammy more pain than before and he gently cupped his face. Sammy’s lip was still split and his eye was still bruised. 

 

“I’m sorry,” whispered Gabriel and gently touched Sam’s face, skimming his fingers over the split lip and healing it. Sam wanted to tell him that he didn’t need to do all of that, but he knew that there was no use in trying to tell Gabriel that; when Gabriel was set to do something, he was planning on doing it no matter what one would tell him and Sam sighed when he looked up and saw that Gabriel still wore a worried expression.

 

“I’m fine,” said Sam and shrugged.

 

Gabriel’s silence said it all; the Archangel rarely got serious about things, but when he did, he stayed like that for a long time and right now, he was shaking. He gently touched Sam’s brow bone and healed the remaining bruise on his face, Sam smiling as he no longer felt pain. Gabriel then looked down and Sam cocked his head to the side as Gabriel took his hand. Sam slammed the hand against the wall as he planned to punch one of the vampires, but missed and hit the wall. Thus, his knuckles were bleeding. Gabriel slowly lifted Sam’s hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss over his bleeding knuckles and thus healed his hand as well, Sam just sitting back. 

 

“Gabe, I really am okay, so-” wanted to explain Sam, but Gabriel interrupted him by gently cradling his face and he pressed his lips on top of Sam’s. It was tough for Gabriel to express his feelings of fear and sadness and Sam could understand that. Even though Gabriel couldn’t seem to take things seriously, Sam knew him. And right now, Gabriel was terrified, shaken up from seeing his lover in such a horrible condition. Honestly, Sam would feel the same… he did feel the same when they found Gabriel alive and… Sam swallowed back a lump in his throat and just pulled Gabriel closer to himself as well. 

 

“I’m going with you the next time,” muttered Gabriel, finally breaking his silence and Sam wanted to make a joke, how he didn’t need a guardian angel around him at all times, but the look on Gabriel’s face told him that he shouldn’t joke about it, so he just kept quiet and nodded, because he didn’t want to make Gabriel upset even more, chewing on his lower lip and he then just rested his chin on top of Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel was still sitting on top of Sammy and wasn’t showing any signs of standing up quite yet. 

 

“Gabe, um,” said Sam and wanted to stand up, but Gabriel just kept him in place and he narrowed his eyes. “Come on, stand up, I need to go to Dean so we can-” he started, but then his voice trailed off when Gabriel only shook his head. He had his face hidden in Sam’s shoulder, so the hunter couldn’t see his face, but Gabriel still didn’t calm down and Sam just gently patted his back. “For real, Gabe, c’mon, calm down and-” he started, but then his eyes widened when he heard a fluttering sound and just like that, he found himself in a warm embrace of Gabriel’s golden wings, feeling his cheeks redden.

 

Gabriel’s wings were his weakness; Gabriel didn’t let them show often, but when he would, they would take Sammy’s breath away and he just smiled in the end when he felt the wings hugging him as well and he happily took in a deep breath. Well, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to spend the entire day like that. He had gotten pretty beaten up on the last few hunts, so he could use a break. Right? 

 

“I’m staying, okay?” whispered Sam finally and Gabriel relaxed a little bit and he nodded, still holding Sam with his wings and he pulled back a little bit, so that he was able to look Sammy right into his eyes and a little smile cracked his serious expression. Sam smiled when he felt Gabriel tucking some of the hair behind his ears and then he pulled back, his smile widening and Sam arched an eyebrow. 

 

“That’s a good Moose,” said Gabriel as he patted Sam’s head. Sam was tempted to roll his eyes at the nickname, but then didn’t as he knew that Gabriel using it was a good sign, it meant that he calmed down. So, Sam only smiled back and Gabriel pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes as he dropped his hands down, placing them on top of Sam’s and finally, finally he calmed down. His hands were no longer shaking, feeling warm and welcoming and Sam knew he never wanted to let them go from his grasp. “Yes, um, you should take it easy for today,” stammered Gabriel as he slowly tucked back his wings and Sam looked at him with disappointment in his eyes. “I’ll be with you,” said the angel and chewed on his lower lip. “Like you were for me when I, um,” he said and his voice trailed off.

 

Sam sensed pain in his voice; it cut right into Sammy’s heart as well and his heart fell when he saw Gabriel’s face twisting in pain. The memories would still hunt his boyfriend and Sam quickly squeezed Gabriel’s hand, reminding him where he was. Safe and sound, with Sam. “Hey, don’t,” whispered Sam and gently cradled his face. “Think about that, it’s in the past,” said Sam and Gabriel looked down. Gabriel had been broken and was still struggling with keeping himself on his feet; some days were easier than the others, but with time, it was getting easier. It took one broken person to know the other. Sam knew how it was. 

 

“I-”

 

“You know,” said Sam and pressed a kiss on top of Gabriel’s lips to distract the angel and Gabriel couldn’t say that it wasn’t working. It definitely was. “Since we have all the time for ourselves,” said Sam and winked, Gabriel perking up. “How about if we play a little prank on Dean and Cas?” asked Sam. Deep inside, Sammy was as much of a prankster as Gabe and the angel looked at him. At first Gabe couldn’t believe what Sam was suggesting, but then a little smirk appeared on his face. Gabriel knew it was Sam’s desperate attempt to get him to feel better and, well, it was working. 

 

“Oh,” said Gabriel as his smirk grew. “I’m sure we could come up with an idea or two,” said Gabriel and Sam’s smile widened as well. With the two of them working together, Cas and Dean didn’t stand a chance. Poor lost souls, thought Gabriel and grinned. “But first, let me take care of you a bit longer, yes?” asked Gabriel and Sam nodded. 

 

“Okay?”

 

“How about you take a bath to relax?” asked Gabriel and Sam saw the usual twinkle in his eyes. “What?” asked Gabriel innocently when he saw that Sam wore a suspicious look on his face. 

 

“You just need to have a reason for me to take off my clothes,” deadpanned Sam. 

 

“Maybe?” asked Gabriel and Sam rolled his eyes, but then agreed to take Gabriel up on his offer. Only under one condition, though. 

 

“Only if you’re coming with me,” said Sam and Gabriel was up for a challenge immediately. Gabriel literally dragged Sam into the bathroom and while Sam was preparing the bath, Gabriel decided to speed up the process and snapped with his fingers and thus banished Sam’s clothes, winking. 

 

“I didn’t know this room came with such a lovely view,” said Gabriel shamelessly and Sam was red in the face, but he only smiled, kissed Gabriel and then went into the tub. Gabriel didn’t wait much longer, getting rid of the annoying layers of clothing as well and he slipped into the warm water as well, sitting in front, feeling Sam’s long limbs wrapping around him and he was content with himself as he leaned back and turned his head. There, in Sam’s arms, he felt protected and warm. 

 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” muttered Sam into Gabriel’s ear and the angel nodded.

 

“Yeah,” whispered Gabriel and placed his hands over the arms that were wrapped around his waist.  _ Gabriel, I need you.  _ Those were the words that brought Gabriel back. The desperation in Sam's voice, the need… it was all that Gabriel needed at the time and he looked around again, Sam curiously looked down at him. “I love you,” said Gabriel softly and Sam gave him a sheepish smile.

 

“I love you too,” replied Sam back and Gabriel nodded, a smile of bliss present on his face. No more words were exchanged between the two, Sam holding onto Gabriel as the other was smiling when he felt Sam’s long fingers slowly travelling through his hair. He turned around and scooted really close to Sam, giving him a deep, heated kiss. Sam didn’t shy away from it and returned him a kiss filled with equal amount of love and passion, the water splashing around them as they ended up making love right in there, bodies moving together as one, holding onto each other as they reached the heaven and beyond. 

 

Their road to recovery still wasn't over, maybe it never would be, but being together made things easier. And Gabriel was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you liked this ❤


End file.
